LOVE IN SCOUT Chapter 1
by Haruno Tomat
Summary: LANGSUNG BACA AJA DEH


LOVE IN SCOUT

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.

Guilty Crown ©Hiroyuki Yoshino

Anime » Naruto Rated: T, Indonesian, Humor & Romance, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha,Akasuna No Sasori

Warning: AU, OOC, typo everywhere, Gaje, bahasa tidak baku, dan—sedikit lebay—mungkin,Dramatis juga kali ye

© Haruno Tomat

Read and enjoy, then!

~Happy-Reading~

Siang hari yang sangat Panas,Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala dan memancarkan sinarnya yang sangat sekali anak-anak kelas VII Tokyo Internasional School memasang Wajah kekesalan saat mereka menerima kabar bahwa mulai hari ini akan dilaksanakan kegiatan Pramuka,mereka sibuk mempersiapkan diri,terutama gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di pinggir lapangan sembari memakaikan atribute-atribute Pramuka di bajunya yang bersih dan rapi itu.

HARD CHOICE~Love in Scout

"HuUhh! kenapa harus ada ekskul Pramuka seperti ini?aku sangat membencinya!ini pasti akan sngat melelahkan dan lihat saja hari nya sangat panas!"Keluh sakura sambil mengelap keringat

Ino memutarkan bola matanya tanpa lupa mengeluarkan deathglare dan..."Bisakah kau diam Jidat!"Teriak Ino pass sekali di telinga sakura yang membuatnya terkejut

"Hn."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu adalah Haruno Sakura,dia adalah Bungsu dari keluarga Haruno dan Gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir satu itu Yamanaka adalah sahabat karib tapi sifat,hobi,karakter mereka sangatlah berbeda jauh,itulah yg menjadi keunikan tersendiri dari sohib musim semi itu Sangat Kocak,selalu Gembira bahkan dimarahi dan dihukum guru pun dia bisa-bisanya cengengesan dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu,tak bisa dipungkiri lagi keindahan mata emerald nya itu,siapa pun yang menatapnya pasti akan hatinya akan luluh,dia sangat suka bercanda dan menurutnya senyuman yang tertera dimuka sahabat-sahabatnya adalah kado terindah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya di Sekolah gadis yang dia sangat frustasi dengan sang Guru Orochimaru-Sensei si pawang ular itu membuatnya BODOH bukannya sangat menyukai warna pink dan tidak menyukai ungu,dan gadis beriris emerald itu adalah MANIAK CHOCOLATE

Sedangkan Gadis Pirang di kuncir satu itu...,dia anak yang Tertutup dan tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya sama sekali,bahkan dengan selalu mencoba menutupi masalahnya dari sahabat-sahabatnya dengan alasan "tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang dicintainya itu Cemas dan merasa iba kepadanya".Dia suka warna ungu dan dia tidak suka warna pink,dia gadis yang pintar,dulu sebelum Shikamaru pacaran dengan Temari,Ino dan Shikamaru sempat dijodohkan karna mereka berdualah murid paling pintar di TIS selebihnya PINTAR lebih suka berdiam diri dari pada bergaul dengan yang dia penggemar Keju,tapi tidak separah Sakura dengan chocolate nya

Tiba-tiba datang Hinata yang memasang muka kesal "heh..jidat apa kau melihat Temari,Tenten,dan Shion?" "Aku pikir mereka bersama mu,mungkin mereka sedang ke kantin?tanyalah dengannya(sambil nunjuk sohibnya si Ino)mungkin dia tau(?)" 'Hanya menggeleng' ditanya Ino juga pasti menjawab tidak,karna sedari tadi dia bersama sakura dan mereka tidak bertemu T2 itu "ArggHh...mereka merepotkan"gumam hinata sambil menendang tembok dan sukses sekali membuat nya merengek kesakitan

Sakura sibuk dengan atribute pramuka nya itu,walaupun dia sangat kesal dengan kegiatan ini..dia juga harus terlihat Rapih!yapp..benar sekali Anak yang selalu mementingkan kerapian ini mana bisa melihat bajunya kumal sedikit saja

.

.

.

Disisi lain Temari dan TenTen malah asik makan ramen di kantin,tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Upacara Pramuka akan di mulai 5 menit lagi!

"Temari-chan?"

"Apa?"Jawab Temari dengan nada sinis

"Apa kau tau kalau5 menit lagi upacara pramuka akan di mulai"

"Haduhh!kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau upacara pramuka akan dimulai sebentar lagi?!"Omel Temari yang frustasi karna belum siap2 sama sekali "Kau saja tidak tanya"

"Hn. Dasar bodoh"Jawab Temari kesal

Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan penampilannya tidak menggubris orang-orang yang menatapnya karna kerusuhan Sakura dengan penampilannya "Sakura-chan,apa sudah selesai?"Tanya ino yang menatap bosan Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan penampilannya. "Sebentar lagi!"

.

.

.

Prit...prit..prit

Suara peluit sudah berbunyi! Mereka harus segera berbaris supaya kegiatan ini cepat selesai.. Temari dan TenTen sibuk membersihkan mulutnya karna lain Sakura dan Ino juga sibuk berbaris di lapangan yang terik itu,terlihat sekali wajah-wajah mereka yang menahan kekesalan.

"Ino-chan,Dimana T2 dan Hinata?,ohh..iya kita lupa memberi tahu Hinata-chan kalo Shion tidak masuk". "Sudahlah biarkan saja"

.

.

Temari dan Tenten sudah selesai dengan urusannya di kantin,kini mereka berlari ke lapangan dan mencoba mencari Sakura,Ino dan Hinata,Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya memberi kode Temari dan TenTen supaya datang ke tempat Sakura dan Ino baris. Mengerti kode Sakura,Temari dan Tenten langsung berlari ke sana

"Dimana mereka ya?" Kring..kring... Hp Hinata berbunyi,ternyata sms dari Tenten yang menyuruhnya agar segera datang ke tempat Temari,Tenten,Sakura dan Ino berada dan kebetulan mereka baris di depan Pengawas Harian jadi mudah bagi Hinata untuk menemukan mereka

"HuUhh...akhirnya kau datang juga" Dengus kesal Temari yang SupErr GalaKkk itu. "Akhirnya kau datang juga hinata-chan,maaf aku lupa memberitahumu kalau seb-"ocehan Sakura terhenti saat melihat tatapan Temari yang begitu mencekam terhadapnya

"Hei kalian! lihatlah Pemimpin Upacara kita itu,dia sangat Aneh,lihatlah rambutnya,rambutnya seperti pantat ayam!hahaha...aku bisa mati ngakak melihat rambutnya terus-terusan"bisik sakura ke teman-temannya sambil menahan tawa.

"Hushh...jangan mengejeknya seperti itu,gitu-gitu dia juga terlihat tegas dan bijaksana,sepertinya dia anak yang baik, mahir dalam pramuka dan...dia juga terlihat tampan,kau tahu jidat?jika kau terus mengejeknya seperti itu,maka lama2 kau akan menyukainya"jawab Ino menasehati juga memuji pemimpin itu.

"Ahh...terserahlah apa katamu,aku tidaak peduli!"

Pembina itu bilang bahwa hari ini kegiatan pramuka akan mempelajari tentang sejarah Pramuka,jadi kita semua akan berkumpul dipanggung,mereka merasa lega karna kegiatan akan dilakukan di panggung, toh juga mana mungkin hari seterik ini mereka akan melakukan kegiatan di tengah lapangan . . "Baden Powel,siapa Baden Powel?" Tanya Sakura yang memasang muka serius sekaligus penasaran. "PLETAKK" Jitakan Ino berhasil membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan "Dasar...J-I-D-A-T LebaRrrr...makanya kalo orang lagi ngejelasin jangan cekikikan terus gara-gara si Rambut Pantat Ayam itu,cobalah Fokus biar semua yang mereka jelaskan tidak sia-sia"Beginilah kalau sudah bermasalah dengan Ino,Dia pasti akan bicara Panjang kali Lebar,Sakura hanya berdecak kesal dan pasrah sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja,karna jika dia menggeleng,maka urusan ini tidak akan selesai sampai besok

"Berisik!"Tegur Temari

"Sakura-chan lihatlah pemimpin kita tadi!mengapa dia diam saja,padahal teman-temannya yang lain sibuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan"Sepertinya Tenten memperhatikannya dengan sangat Detail dari tadi

"Jadi...kau memperhatikannya dari tadi?"Jawab Sakura yang Penuh kecurigaan dan memasang muka nakal

"Ahh..tentu saja,emm...ma-maksudku emm..semuanya tanpa me-memmperhatikannya juga akan tahu kalau dia hanya diam saja dari tadi,ya begitu

"Tenten menjawab dengan gelagapan saat ke-empat sohibnya itu menatap dengan wajah kecurigaan

"Jangan Menatap ku seprti itu!"Balas Tenten kesal dan mengeluarkan Deathglare milik nya

.

.

"Aku tidak salah dengar,heh?kita tidak upacara penutupan?"Terlihat sekali kegembiraan yang ada di wajah Sak ura. "Lihat saja sendiri"jawab Temari yang ketus sekali,hahaha benar sekali dia seperti itu karna dia adalah anggota keluarga Sabaku,ditambah lagi dia ditinggal shikamaru pergi ke china menjenguk sahabatnya yang sakit,apalagi dia perempuan,itu pasti membuat Temari sedih sekali . . .

"Kalian duluan saja,sepertinya ada barangku yang ketinggalan, Aku akan mengambilnya ke kelas"buku Diary Sakura tertinggal di kelas,gadis musim semi itu tidak ingin diary nya hilang.

"Yakin tidak ingin kutemani?"tawar Ino meyakinkan

"Ah..makasih,tidak perlu repot-repot,aku akan mengambilnya sendiri"Sakura memang tidak ingin merepotkan sohibnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kami pamit dulu"jawab mereka serentak.

"Okke...Dadah.." Balas Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3,TIS sudah terlihat menaiki lift menuju lantai 5 dan berlari menuju ke kelasnya,dia sangat takut sendirian,apalagi di gedung seluas 27 hektar dan tingginya mencapai 15 lantai. Merasa barang yang ia cari sudah dapat,ia langsung berlari keluar kelas karna takut karna keadaan yang begitu mencekam. Karna Sakura tidak hati-hati 'BRUKK' Dia menabrak seorang pria,dan refleks membuat keduanya jatuh dengan posisi yang mencurigakan,benar sekali pria itu jatuh tepat diatas Sakura dan spontan membuat mata sakura terbelalak dan mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Mereka tetap berdiam diri dengan posisi seperti itu,mungkin karna kaget(?)Dan...

TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1,maaf kalo gaje dan abal-abal,Typoo diamana-mana karna ini fict pertama saya

Jangan lupa 'Review' nya ya

MAKASIH...Semuanya


End file.
